Photoshoot
by girlwonderrobyn
Summary: Pre!Invasion Dick Grayson is sent on a photoshoot.


Dick Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne, and national champian in just about _everything_ was seriously displeased at the fact he had to do another photo shoot. The fact he had to do photo shoot's in the first place was totally uncalled for. He hated it, and so did Bruce.

"So why am I doing this?" Dick asked his mentor, father. The two were sitting down against the back wall of a large room. It had dark coloured walls; each wall a different colour and miscellaneous portraits of various shapes, sizes, colours of models were hanging on these walls. Dick sighed and watched as his agent Beatrix, or B for short, fussed over the lighting, the camera men, the background's and her assistant who was apparently doing everything wrong today.

"I know doing this is putting your identity at risk but if you don't do something then the press and even the globe is going to get suspicious so sit tight and try to look like your having fun" he said quietly so B couldn't hear him. Dick again sighed and muttered under his breathe.

When B approached him he forced an excited gesture, similar to jazz hands, which Bruce couldn't help but smirk at. Even if it was just a little one. "Richard! Darling! Come here-" B pulled Dick into one of the most claustrophobic hugs he had ever experianced in his life. Beatrix was a woman with, in the nicest way possible, abnormally large breasts. She was a half-cast woman in her late thirties who desperately clutched to her youth. Her hair today was much different to that of yesterday. Today, her brown hair was in long rippling curls that fitted her plump frame well.

Dick's arms were flailing around desperately, Bruce just chuckled. B finally let him go after what she thought was a suitable cuddle. 'Is she trying to kill me!?' Dick cried out in a rather high pitched tone in his head. Dick stepped back and adjusted his jacket then corrected his hair. "That's my boy!" B exclaimed loudly "Remember Richard, darling, your perfect so your image has to be too!" she chirped excitedly and clapped her hands together happily. You would think he had just made it into Harvard University.

"Well Beatrix, I'll leave him to you." Bruce said and Dick pulled a face of horror, as if to say 'You can't leave me with this woman!'. Bruce put a hand on his shoulder and smiled "Be back for dinner" he said and nodded then shook Beatrix's hand. She grinned, showing her glamerous teeth that almost blinded Dick.

When he was gone and it was just Dick, B and the photoshoot guys Dick felt a slight feeling that this day was never going to end. The make-up artists dragged him to _his_ chair and B began picking out the clothes he was going to wear. He coughed a chest cough and batted a woman's hand out the way with his own as she sprayed him with something.

"J-just because I'm advertising it doesn't mean I should have to smell like it!" he complained to B whilst she stood him in position of the camera. When he was being prodded and poked by these people so that everything went perfectly he realised this was their job. They earned their money faffing around like this. He was going to sell billions of dollars, pounds and every other currency there was in the world. Not only was he an idol and he most deffinitely knew a lot of girls and boys wanted him. He also realised that even though he was complaining all this was actually exciting.

Beatrix moved out the background and so did the others. As the photographer snapped away he smile got more and more handsome, and sexy. And so did his positions. The last photo was; he was facing forward, biting his lip but looking left as if he was staring at someone. B clapped her hands and squealed each time the camera flashed. "Alright, I think that's enough today Dick" the photographer said. He nodded and stood up from his knealing position. "That last one will be on t-shirts and billboards, If you don't mind of course" he said. Dick blinked and his mouth was gaping.

"Billboards?" he asked, thinking he hadn't heard correctly the first time.

"Yep, that's right." the photographer said. Dick stood as the make-up artists began taking his make-up off. It was only so his skin wasn't shiny in the photo's. He needed to look pure, angelic and just beautiful. And he certainly did.

Three hours later he and Alfred, who had picked him up early, were standing on the sidewalk watching a piciture of Dick and some perfume he put up on a giant billboard. Dick sighed and was hiding his face but Alfred was chuckling, almost laughing at him. "Come on sir, your extracurricular activites start soon" he spoke with a soft witty tone.

That night he arrived in the Mountain and watched as his friends started talking about the perfume and Dick Grayson. He groaned loudly and flopped onto the couch.


End file.
